An Ordinary Day
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Sherlock Holmes/ John Watson slash smut! Very smexi. A Collab done between me and My Friend. Modern time. Read and you'll be satisfied with your hunger for SH/JW slash. BTW: this is Robert Downey Jr/ Jude Law slash, not BBC


This is Sherlock/John slash smut! A collab between me and a friend. This is modern-time in London. In this case John is older (slightly) than Holmes.

I do not own this. Me and My friend own this!

BTW this is RDJ/ JL not BBC version.

Enjoy!

* * *

Watson wakes up to the morning sun lit room, sitting up with a stretch and a loud yawn. Sherlock snored loudly by his side, unaffected by the blaring sunlight hitting his unshaven face or the rustling beside him.

"How do I seep with that next to my ear..." Watson mumbles, and then sighs. He gets up, walks to the bathroom to brush up, and then heads for the kitchen.

"I should take the chance to prepare breakfast before he wakes." He says, cracking eggs and starting the stove.

Sherlock continued to sleep, his limbs spreading out every direction, his dark brown tousled hair sticking up every which way, limbs tangles in sheets and comforter bedding.

Watson yawns over the hot stove, adding seasoning to the bubbling eggs with his right hand and covering his yawn with his left. He freely moves around the kitchen, tossing bread into the toaster, preparing a plate and glass of orange juice. He flips the eggs onto the plate and sprinkles shredded cheese on them, then grabs the freshly toasted toast and puts them on the side. With plate and glass in hand, he sits at the side of the bed and leans in close to Sherlock. The scent of freshly cooked scrambled eggs and toast filling the air.

The smell of Watson delicious cooked eggs and toast wafts into Sherlocks nose, the only method that rouses Sherlock out of his slumber. He lazily opens one eye, his mouth slightly agape from snoring as his brown eye looks up at a blonde haired beauty with breakfast in hand.

"Good Morning Watsonmmm..." Sherlock mumbled into his crumpled pillow.

"Good morning, love." Watson said as he sets the morning breakfast to the side. "Come now, waking up to a breakfast in bed isn't as special if it gets cold." He laid a hand on Sherlocks back, rubbing it in circles.

"Mmm... That feels good. And your quite right I suppose..." Sherlock pushed himself out of the depths of his pillow, sitting up and facing Watson. "You know, my dear dear Watson, you're really cute making breakfast." Sherlock smirked.

"You're too busy snoring to truly notice that, Holmes." Watson grinned as he placed the breakfast set on Holmes lap. "Eat your breakfast before making any more observations." Watson winked.

"I can always multitask." Sherlock smiled as he bit into a piece of toast. His eyes wandering all about Watsons figure. "See?" Sherlock smiled as he bit into another piece of toast while eyeing him.

"As long as you remember to chew with your mouth closed." Waston chuckled. He sees the piece of toast in Holmes hand, grabs his wrist gently to pull it close to his mouth and bite it, looking innocently as he teases Holmes.

"Hey, I thought this was for me." Sherlock teased back, shoving some cheesy egg into his mouth, remembering to close his mouth. Over exaggerating for the sake of Watson's gag reflex. "So what's on the list today?" He asked.

"We'll, I don't work today, but I may have to pick up more groceries to quench your appetite." Watson said with a sigh, handing Holmes the glass of orange juice.

"Then I deduce that you really don't have to do that today, or ever since I rarely eat anyways. But I propose -" Holmes takes the glass "Thank you, I propose that today is the opportune day for a walk, and possibly, a movie date." He says. He gulps down the orange juice and finishes his breakfast as politely as he could.

Watson considers the idea, before remembering something.  
"Sounds very lovely, however, our funds are very tight, you see..." Watson sadly takes the empty plate and glass, placing them on the night stand.

"True, true, I hadn't considered that factor. Did we pay that dreadful Nanny the rent? The vile women would surely kick us out..." Sherlock mused, rubbing his chin, trying to find a solution to their lack of funds.

"Just barely, with only pennies to spare honestly." Watson gets up and walks over to the kitchen, with his white shirt and black checkered boxers. "But it doesn't mean we can't seize the day to relax together." He says as he turns on the sink to wash the few dishes.

"True, my lovely Watson, a day in the park, inexpensive and quite nice, a cost less and fun solution for today's needs." Sherlock said, as he got out of bed and followed his boyfriend out to the kitchen, wearing only gray boxers.

"If you say so, my one and only Holmes, then I'm up for it." Watson dries his hands on a rag and smiles at him, before watching his tone manly figure. "Should we prepare to leave right away?"

"Only if you want to. I can be ready within the hour, minus the shower." Sherlock said, expressing his lack of care for his hygiene.

"Please shower this one time, for me." Watson tells him, walking toward the closet next to the bed, leaning in to find a towel. After seconds of digging, he finally finds one, throwing it at Holmes head.

"Very well, Watson" Holmes said, removing the towel from his head and draping it across his shoulder. "Although I believe that a shower in not necessarily important, although, care to join?"

"Well, jumping on that train of logic, that means its not important of I join, which leads to you not wanting me as well." Watson smartly said, secretly teasing and testing Holmes.

"Wait, let me clarify..." Sherlock said, tapping his chin with his index finger before he came to a conclusion. "I disagree with what you stated. It is because if I didn't care about your feelings about my hygiene, which I do, then I wouldn't be taking a shower. Yet, I AM taking a shower, therefore I do care. What does this mean? Well, If I ask you to join me, it is of... Extreme important, because when it comes to you, your opinion matters. So it does lead me to wanting you to join me. And well, because I just want you to join me."

Watson gets close to Holmes, standing infront of him and placing one hand to Holmes cheek. "And your thoughts are always important to me. You're always the most important factor in my life, the way I feel about you never changes, showered or not." Watson admits to him, looking into his beautiful dark eyes, knowing Holmes mattered more than the world. He walks to the door way of the bathroom. "You don't need me to say I love you, because that's one crucial piece of information you'll always know. I just wanted to hear how you felt." Watson chuckled with a grin toward Holmes.

"You sly man! Getting me to voice my feelings!" Sherlock chuckled, smiling back at the taller man, his blonde hair short, his eyes appearing as magnificent cerulean orbs. "But yes, shall we get to it?" He grabbed Watson's hand and trailed to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Watson starts the water, testing the raining cold water as it begins to warm up, making sure things are perfect for his lover and him.

"You know your perfect, right?" Sherlock said, then eyed Watson's tone but round ass from behind. "In every way"

"You're a charmer my dear Holmes." Watson says with a bit of sarcasm. He knows Holmes is looking at his rear, and slips his shirt off, his back arching as he reveals his tone muscled bod.

Sherlock gazed at his lovers tone back, except a small pucker scar at the top of his right shoulder. He watched as his muscles flexed and gyrated under Watson's soft skin.

Watson wraps his armies around his body, almost embarrassing like. "If you'd like to stand there for a show, at least pay me."

"No, no. I'd rather be in the show, than pay." Sherlock said, letting his fingers just barely touch Watson bareback.

Watson standing with his back to Holmes, grabs both sides of his boxer strap, and starts to slowly slip them off, bending over slightly as the boxers drop to his feet. He steps back and picks them up, bending over fully with his legs closed and presenting his rear to Holmes. He tosses his underwear over his shoulder and hits Holmes chest. He wasn't going to stop toying with Holmes and give himself up easily.

Holmes caught the checkered boxers, slipping off his own, trying to deny the fact that he was drooling over the beautiful clad figure stepping into the shower.

Watson lets the warm water raining down on him soak in for a moment, before covering himself with his arms once again and looking over slightly at Holmes. He watches Holmes drop his boxers to the floor, and views his irresistible body, causing the water hitting him to feel hotter.

Sherlock moves in next to Watson. He felt the warm pellets hit his skin, the water soaking his hair, streaming down his face. "Did it ever occur to you, my dear Watson, that my version of a shower is not really a shower?" Sherlock smirked as he placed his hands upon his lover waist before giving it a soft squeeze.

"And did you know, my dear Holmes, that I had come to the conclusion that we were never going to the park in the first place?" Watson said with a grin as he places his hands on Holmes hands, backing closer to him as he feels the water massages his front and Holmes massages his waist.

"I must inquire, how do you propose we spend our day?" Sherlock teased, rubbing his left hand up Watson's side while the other traveled dangerously lower.

Watson can't help but ease in to Holmes warm touch and incapable of stopping his wandering hands. "I should ask you the same question, since you've already set your plans in motion."

Holmes let his hand wander on, squeezing a handful of Watson's firm ass before slithering towards his inner thighs, letting it rest there. His other hand worked its way to Watson's chest, tweaking his nipple. "Would you rather me say it, or shall I show you?"

Watson could feel,the excitement burning and rising up inside him as Holmes works his hands across his body. He lets out a slight gasp ad Holmes toys with his nipple ever so playfully. Watson moves his hands behind him and onto Holmes hips, sliding them up and down. "I want you to show me what you want the most." He whispers back.

"Very well, I want you." Sherlock kissed Watson on the lips needing lay.

Sherlock's hand wanders over to Watson's member, giving it a light touch, making Watson quiver as Sherlock gave into his excitement, the heat pooling deep in himself, his need burning, churning for Watson.

Watson kissed back deeply. "A pleasure to hear it." He feels Holmes heated chest pressing on his back, as tender warm hands make Watson yearn for more. The heat and tension now building up in a certain spot as Holmes has his way.

Sherlock put his mouth to work, nibbling on Watsons ear, leaving love bites upon his neck, his hands feeling on Johns arousal, much to the pleasure of Holmes. Holmes stroked Watson growing erection, thickening in his hand, the other continues its ministrations upon Johns chest.

Watson pressed himself against Holmes, the pleasurable touchiness and feelings Holmes was giving way too much to resist. He placed one hand over Holmes jerking hand, guiding him although he was doing a good job already. He lifted his other hand to cradle Holmes head as he layer bites and kisses on Watson's neck.

Watson runs his fingers through Holmes wet sleek hair, freely twirling it around as the water continues to rain down on them.

Holmes felt a hand cover his own, a smile forming on his face as his lips went to Watson collarbone, nipping at the flesh. His hand continued stroke Watson fully erect flesh, his wet thumb circling the head, teasingly before sliding back down his length.

Watson could only moan from the sensation running through his shaft, throbbing hard in Holmes gentle hand. He could feel Holmes member sliding between his legs as it grows to its full length from his excitement.

Holmes felt his member come in contact with Watson's inner legs, making a shiver course through him. A dirty thought ran through his mind. "You've been really good. I have a ,and close your eyes my dear Watson." Holmes continued to slicken Watson's shaft.

Watson did as he was told and closed his eyes, although struggling to keep still as Holmes continued to toy with his shaft.

Holmes merely chuckled as his curiosity go the better of him as he sunk to his knees, the hot water pelting down on his back as he smirked silently, giving Watson a tap on his ass. "Turn around for me too." Watson turned around, Holmes licked his lips quietly at the throbbing member bobbing in front of his face. It looked good, thick and slightly veiny as it bounced and bulged. "No peeking" Holmes slowly kissed the tip before sucking lightly on the head.

It didn't take long before Watson knew what was going on, as he could feel the pressure around the head of his excited shaft, and then feel something hot and slippery circle around the head of his member. Watson moaned quietly as it throbs strongly in satisfaction to Holmes surprise.

Holmes continued to suck, letting his teeth gently graze the sensitive veins underneath. Holmes moans, the vibration of his pleasure going down the pulsating cock. Holmes took in a breath as he enveloped the member, humming, as his tongue stroked the underside. Holmes heard a gasp, as fingers curled and wound into his slick dark brown hair.

Watson began to pant, with one hand brushing Holmes soaked hair, as his head moves back and forth. Holmes swirled his tongue and wrapped his lips tightly around Watson's hard member, covering every inch and bump of his excited shaft with hot saliva, and then sucking it clean off.

Holmes continued his ministration even when Watson began to buck slightly, holding his hips down against the tile wall, before enveloping his member to the base, and then letting go with a pop, seeing Watson's cock bounce before licking the full length.

Holmes felt his own erection throbbing, desperately needing attention. Holmes suddenly stopped and blew softly on Watson shaft, giving a cheeky smile as it jumped from pleasure.

"What happened? Am I allowed to open my eyes yet?" Watson asked, unsure and slightly displeased, his erection throbbing in a needy fashion.

"Did you like it?" Holmes said, letting his hot breath wash over Watson's cock before giving it a light flick of his tongue, feeling Watson's fingers on his hair tightening up.

"Mmh... Yes, it was very pleasing indeed." Watson said, grunting and gritting his teeth to hold back the moans from the constant teasing. Watson looks down at Holmes, although the sight of him squatting down in front of his arousal was a true sight, however the bouncing hard on between Holmes legs caught his eyes with great interest. "Now I must return the favor 10 fold and please you, love."

Holmes smiled, as he gave the shaft a last lick before standing his full height, kissing Watson with need against the tiles. His right hand ventures to Watson's firm ass, giving it a squeeze before preparing the tight ring of muscle with his water slicked fingers.

Watson gave a small jump in Holmes grasp. He had his hands in Holmes hair as they pressed lips and tongues together, tasting each other with the water raining between them. Their bodies grinder together as Watson lifted his left leg onto Holmes to aid him in his venturing.

Their aroused erections pressed together, feeling every wet bump and throb press against one another as their tongues danced grabbed both of their grinding members and ran his left hand, pumping both bulging shafts, eliciting a moan, hopefully distracting Watson from the discomfort of stretching as he added a second finger and began to do scissor motions inside.

Watson moves his hands on to Holmes shoulders, giving a tight grip as he receives to different pleasures from two ends. Watson's lips move down to the side of Holmes neck, his nibbles turning down to the side of Holmes neck, his nibbles turning into bites as Holmes fingers stretch progressively.

Holmes made an unplanned sound of pleasure as Watson nibbled and bit his shoulder, and pumped slightly faster. "You're making it hard to multitask." He said, full of deep seeded lust and pleasure.

"And you're making it hard to stand." Watson moans in his ear, it being hard to resist the pleasure of Holmes controlling him from both ends. He circles his hips around, causing Holmes fingers to slip in better, and grinding their wet round rods together.

"Ah...damn, Watson." Holmes said, panting hard as he added a final third finger and started to finger fuck Watson, causing Watson to hiss and buck in his grasp, giving well needed friction between their shafts.

Watson's toes curled as Holmes droves his fingers in and out, the splotching noise drowned out by his cries. "Give it to me, I need you badly." Watson moans, squirming out of his grasp and turning to the wall, presenting his ready ass with his hands spread on the wall.

Holmes intertwined his fingers with Watson's as he lead his eager cock towards the stretched ring of muscle, starting to slowly prod inside.

Watson could feel the thick head of Holmes member press it's way in. He attempted to relax himself to let it slip in with ease, the arousal of the moment and his need for Holmes cock making it hard. Watson felt a dire need for Holmes love, physically and emotionally, and would do anything for it because all Watson ever wants to do is tell Holmes he loves him and prove it too.

Holmes continued to slide his length within Watson, his sweat being washed away by the water that beat on their skin. Holmes moaned as he filled Watson insides, his entire bulging shaft so deep within the hot tight walls of Watson's beautiful body.

Watson tempted to dig his fingers into the slippery tile wall, whimpering quietly as Holmes throbbing erection stretched his tight slick walls wider and deeper. He gasped as Holmes gave the final push that pressed the final hard inches in, and could feel It flexing inside him.

Holmes waited for Watson to adjust to his length before sliding out, leaving only his tip before sliding his full length back.

Watson kept his rear well adjusted to stay comfortable and please Holmes more. He could feel Holmes run his gentle hands down his wet back as he begins to thrust in and out. Watson could feel Holmes member leak hot fluid inside him, making things more slippery and faster.

Holmes grunted and moaned as he grinned his member into Watson's wall, thrusting hard, starting to hit those special bundle of nerves, his back arching with every thrust.

Watson had his chest pressed against the wall with his back arched as he moaned lustfully, his own member rubbing against the cold slippery tiles, pulsating greatly from the pleasure. He kept his legs spread as they wobble with every pound Holmes gave him. He could feel Holmes wet firm balls slap onto his as his thrust got fiercer.

Holmes groaned and panted, feeling an indescribable way as he thrust into Watson, every now and then striking hard against Watson sweet spot, causing elicit moans from both. Holmes struck his special bundle of nerves as Watson began to push his hips with Holmes thrusts, his cock surrounded in tight wet walls.

Watson groans sexually, biting down on his lip to control himself somewhat. He starts to move his hips in sync with Holmes, every hump now hitting his sweet spot. Every inch feels greater and greater as Holmes cock forces in and out. Watson turns his head to the side and looks at Holmes with desperate but innocent blue eyes, his tongue sticking out as he pants like a dog to Holmes love.

Holmes leaned in and planted a love bite on Watson's neck, before huffing and grunting, determined to give Watson the love he deserves. Holmes saw and heard everything. Watson muscles flexed and writhe in pleasure, the water falling down like hot fire, the deep seeded moans of love and pleasure. Holmes reached a hand onto Watson leaking cock, pumping it with every hump.

"Oh Holmes... More." Watson moaned to him begging for more. He could feel Holmes hot huffs on his back and shoulders. Watson's cock throbbing needle in Holmes hand, while Holmes thick cock pumps in and out of his needy ass.

"Turn around, I want to see you. Face me, my dear." Holmes said needily, the coil in his stomach winding tighter, his need for release slowly coming.

Watson turns over, sadly feeling Holmes cock pull out for a moment, but his face remained flushed with ecstasy as he looked at him with desire. Watson looked at Holmes, his face red from heat and movement, need in his eyes, water running down his face and down each muscle of his tone body, his cock stood long and hard, twitching for more. Watson leaned back on the cold wet wall, his arms spread out against it and his left leg raised, readying himself for Holmes to come back in.

Holmes lust for Watson lust for Watson went into overdrive as he saw his reddened face of lust, his beautiful blue orbs hazy with ecstasy. Holmes positioned himself and buried his throbbing cock into Watson's stretched hole, Holmes French kissed Watson, tongue against tongue, teeth clashing, Holmes stomach brushing against Watson rock hard cock with every thrust, their moans progressively getting louder. "Mmmh John..." Holmes grunted, sucking his lips as he was coming close.

Watson winced and moaned pleasurably, feeling Holmes stiff rod hit his pleasure spot over and over. He looked down to see Holmes hip movement for a moment, watching Holmes cock go in and out of his aching hole, feeling it thicken and pulse as it comes closer to climax. Watson continues to mash tongues with him, their hot breath and alive mixing in between. "Don't stop..." He pleaded, Holmes still attacking his mouth wildly.

Watson was clenching his fist in attempts to hold his own climax, but can't resist for much longer as both of their hips pounded together.

Holmes couldn't get enough of the magnificent wet, panting, blonde haired, blue eyes man who was John Watson, his one and only passionate friend and lover. His balls were aching for release and he honestly couldn't hold it any longer. "John... John!" Holmes reached his end, filling Watson with his hot seed.

Watson could feel Holmes tense up inside him, as well as his own muscles clamp down on his thickening member. Holmes cock twitched strongly inside Watson, and burst in thick streams with ever spasm. He could feel the hot gush hit his sweet spot and cover it, filling every inch of Watson muscled walls with his intense seed. "Oh Holmes!" Watson cried out and shuddered, reaching his own heated climax, spurting searing streams of cum between their bodies. Holmes cock was still pulsating inside him, even though it was softening up, it was bulging. White drop of cum leaking down his leg were quickly being washed away by the water, but Watson could still feel the intense burning inside him. They both breathe heavily, the water soothing them as the started to feel weak and exhausted.

Holmes panted hard, as he slid his limp member out of Watson, the water washing away hot cream off his chest. Holmes sighed contently.

Watson slid down a bit, his legs weak from his muscles clenching so strongly. He regains composure, then runs his hands lazily against Holmes chest with soapy foam, playfully sliding his fingers around. "Let's wash up and rest."Holmes grabbed some soap and rubbed it on to Watson's chest, lathering him with white suds, giving Watson loving and lazy kissed on his lips and cheek, tender and loving then the sex driven one from before. His hands soapy, rubbing suds on his chest, shoulders, over the pucker scar war had left him with, every touch Holmes made to Watson was loving and full of care.

Watson felt warmth building inside him with every touch, a tender glow. He gathered some soap in his hands, and went for Holmes sides. Watson massaged and brushed his way up to his shoulders, soap trailing down Holmes body. He cupped Holmes face in his hands, the white foam almost forming a beard as the water washed it off. Watson smiled pleasantly as he looked into Holmes majestic eyes.

The water rinsed off their bodies, the once hot steamy water had turned to a comfortable warm. Holmes turned off the water and both of them got out, and wrapped themselves in towels. Holmes wet curled hair dripping water on his shoulders.

Watson took his towel off for a moment, attacking Holmes wet hair to dry it off, then pampered his own hair dry and wrapping himself with it. He chuckles at Holmes before walking out and sitting at the edge of the bed, falling back with a satisfying plop.

Holmes walked over to Watson, plopping next to him. "I extremely enjoy performing performing passionate actions with you, Watson. So much, every act nothing like the last." Holmes spoke his affects, his feelings for Watson, as best as he knew how.

Watson turns over to Holmes with a delicate smile , he kissed his forehead. Right when he was going to say something just as special, he hears the sound of mail sliding under the door. "I love you too." Watson said in simple words before getting up and fetching the mail. "Junk... Unimportant... Uninteresting..." He flips through each letter until he reaches the last on, a depressive sigh leaving his mouth. "Car bill..."

"Car bill? I can always ...call Mackey if I need too." Holmes said, no guilt in his voice about blackmailing his rich brother Mycroft for money. He has done it many times, unknowing to Watson.

"Sherlock..." He gets back in bed with him. "I know how you get the money to pay off our expenses when my pay can't. I don't want you to worry when you have your academics to work on and other stresses." Watson looks sadly down at Holmes chest, but concentrated in the thoughts circling in his head rather then the manly details.

"My academics are not going to get bills paid, Watson." Holmes said, although surprise about him knowing of the blackmailing.

Watson gives out another sigh. "Still, my dear Holmes, i work up the extra hours so you can focus on your studies and resting. You come home so exhausted every time, you know." He put a hand on Holmes chest, twirling his fingers around. "As well as your studies are for your growing future, and I'm working to make your ideas and thoughts about the future real, the ones you always share with me when we're together. To make you happy, show that I love you deeply and that its just not a simple feeling. To make you warm meals, have my arms open for you. To be able to sleep all day, or watch our favorite programs, or read literature in each others arms. Sometime I stress out, with bills, woes, food running low, comfortability growing less. The stress builds too much and I may act differently or treat you differently without realizing. Sometimes I feel all alone with these problems, but that's because I don't want to worry you by confessing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this Holmes, but its because I love you and I'm afraid of losing you to some mishap I might make." Watson ended his inner thought with his fist clenched against Holmes chest.

Holmes looked at Watson, surprised, shocked, but sympathetic and understood every word. He took Watson's hand and unclenched it, intertwining the long fingers with his own. "I will tell you now. John Watson. There is no possible way I'd ever leave you. From that...moment I first saw you. When that horrendous Nanny introduces you as my roommate, I knew that their was a 99.1 % chance that I fell in love with you." Holmes clarified.

"And the other .09%?" Watson asked wearily, already accepting Holmes reply without hesitation, but curiosity couldn't resist.

"... I was afraid. I was afraid that you were heterosexual and therefore have no will to introduce me into your life as no more than a friend." Holmes said honestly, bearing no regret for saying what he said, even though it was a lot harder for him to admit feelings for someone, or feelings at all for that matter.

"I knew I wanted to be with you when we first met. I had my fears, insecurities, but as we spent time together as friends, having tender and close moments, I was going to take the risk and say that I love you Holmes. Even with our debts and stressful matters, I would stick by you and work together. I said it before, and I continue to mean it to this day and future." He held onto Holmes hand, fingers playing together just like they used to do when sparks between them began to form between them.

"Th-thank you. For reciprocating my feelings." Holmes said, but those words meant so much to him, unable to truly admit it.

Watson kissed him on the lips, their warm soft lips pressed together and separated.

Holmes parted from Watson's lips. "As nice as laying in our bed and kissing is, what would you like to do, my dear? I'll have to give Mycroft a call later."

Watson thought for a moment, the orange afternoon light shining in the room, and they were still in towels. "We could watch some tele after you call, if you'd like."

"That sounds nice." Holmes said calmly.

* * *

Hope you like it! This was a collab RP that a friend of mine had done with me, I= Sherlock Him= Watson.

HE shall remain nameless for the sake of his pride lol.

Remember to Read Review, fave and follow!


End file.
